Crimson Peak
Crimson Peak, shown on the world map as the Volcano, is a location in the MARDEK series. It houses Belfan's Fire Temple. Involvement Note: The sections can be done in any order, although the Soul Cage: Wretched Skull section is required to enter the Lost Monastery, and thus, the Earth Temple. Soul Cage: Wretched Skull Among the items Meraeador needs to cast the spell to trap a soul in his Metal Man is a Wretched Skull. Mardek and company find a Soul Cage with a trapped soul inside, but they do not have the means to open it. The Old Hermit, however, does; the shaman had sealed away the soul long ago, but because he felt guilty for imprisoning the soul for all eternity (among others, as there are similar Soul Cages in the Fire Temple). He tells that they can free the soul by shouting its name in front of its cage, which happens to be Danarius Vellamessantine. Rohoph offers to do this, since his memory is superior to Mardek's. The trapped soul turns out to be an ancient villain who seeks to collect the Elemental Crystals to conquer the world, and Mardek is forced into battle with it. However, Mardek defeats the deranged soul, and it leaves behind a ★ Wretched Skull. Mardek has the option to return to the hermit to tell him about the Wretched Soul. The shaman will be grateful and will give him a Dreamstone as a reward. Find the Elemental Crystals: Fire Crystal Mardek and his allies have to navigate the volcano in order to reach the Fire Temple, where the Fire Crystal of Belfan is held. Once Mardek reaches the bridge immediately before the temple entrance, the World's Saviours appear with the intent of taking the Fire Crystal. They challenge the party to a race to see who can claim the crystal first. Trade Quest Mardek gives the ★ Romance Novel to Priestess Gail in Aeropolis, who gives him a ★ Scrumptious Cake in return. He then gives the cake to the Old Hermit, who gives Mardek a ★ Little Wooden Key that opens a door in the Earth Temple. It is possible to do this before entering the Earth Temple, although this is normally done as part of the endgame. Monster formations Random (everywhere except entrance and hermit's cave): *Temperance x3 *Magmazard x4 *Charred Bones x3 *Charred Bones x4 *Lava Blob x3 *Temperance x1, Lava Blob x2 *Fire Opal x2, Amberystal x1 *Amberystal x2, Magmazard x2 *Magmazard x1, Charred Bones x2 *Magmazard x2, Charred Bones x2 *Fire Opal x1, Amberystal x1, Magmazard x1, Lava Blob x1 Non-random: *Wretched Soul x1 (Miniboss) Treasures found Second Room Hermit's Cave Wretched Soul Room Gem Switch Room Red Door Room Fire Temple Entrance Trivia *Crimson Peak remains the same whether the ★ Fire Crystal of Belfan is present or not, although the Fire Temple itself is visibly drained of the Crystal's power. Whether or not adverse effects on the area will occur has yet to be determined. Other Maps CrimsonPeakEntranceMap.png|Entrance to the Peak CrimsonPeakThirdRoomMap.png|Room immediately above the second room, leads to the soul room (right path)